Complex Desires
by Mari Boo
Summary: Delilah Summers is trying to crawl from the dark abyss that is her childhood. What happens when your nerdy best friend and the most popular guy in school are trying to fight for your heart? Lots of OOCness


All she wanted was to be loved after being treated like shit by her parents. Constant abuse and pain, no love from her mother or father.

Her father was a pitiful drunk who beat her and her mother. Her mother was a drug dealer and a prostitute. She grew up and knew hell very well, she ran away at 15 and bought her own apartment. She promised herself that she wouldn't go through with that same pain again. Little did she know, this would be the biggest lie she ever told herself.

Soon after returning to high school she met her only friend at the time, Claude Faustus, a nerdy student who always was there when needed even though he barely showed his emotions to anybody but her. He was the light in her darkness, and because of that she spent many nights crying into his chest. All the torment and pain, however his roommate always got in the way of everything. Just like tonight…

"Claude! Come here!" His annoying roommate called out. Claude sighed and stepped away from Delilah and their group project. He strode out of the room, leaving the small teen by herself. She sat on his bed swirling her already curly, blackish blue hair around her slender forefinger.

The door swung open to a tall and slender teen, his hair almost purple messed up from him running his fingers through it constantly. His beige khakis hung loosely on his hips and his usual crisp white button down shirt was full of wrinkles. Her eyes trailed up to his and gold met violet. She smiled as he shut the door.

"Welcome back for the fiftieth time this evening!" She giggled her voice full of sarcasm, and fell back on to Claude's bed. She looked up at him and he flopped down onto the bed next to her.

"That brat is a pain in my ass but he has his moments, other then that he's always clinging to me." He complained. She crawled closer to him and laid her head on his chest, and looked up at him to see him looking at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Is there another thing bothering you Claude? You seemed pretty distracted earlier while we were putting together our information." She questioned. He smirked at her and flipped over on his side, pulling her even closer to him.

"You're quite observant." He chuckled, she smirked back at him.

"Now you're dodging my question." Her smirk dissolved when she saw his face had become very serious. He looked up past her face to the window in his bedroom and began to speak.

"Hannah believes we are seeing each other behind her back, probably because of the amount of time I spend with you when I could be spending it with her." Claude spoke in his usual monotone voice. When he looked back down at Delilah, her face was contorted with sadness. She pushed herself away from him and stood up from the bed; Claude sat up and looked at her quizzically.

"Delilah?" Claude spoke softly. However she ignored him and grabbed her things, heading straight for the bedroom door. She looked back over her shoulder to see him staring at her worriedly.

"Good night Claude, see you tomorrow." Her voice betrayed her and cracked. She rushed from the room and headed out into the crisp night air. She rushed over to her car, once inside she released a choked sob as she turned the car on.

'_How the hell could he say something like that to me? Was he just repeating what Hannah told him? He's never said something like that to me before…so why now?' _Delilah thought. When she looked back up and Claude's apartment, she saw him standing outside of the door watching her car with sorrowful eyes. She shook her head and pulled away from the parking lot and drove off to her own apartment. Once she pulled into her own apartment complex she got out and hurried over to her door and stepped inside. She shut the door tightly and slid down the door until her arse hit the floor.

After a few moments she composed herself and walked over to her bedroom, not bothering to set her backpack down she grabbed her pajamas and dropped her bag and headed into the bathroom. After her scalding hot shower, she then proceeded to crawling under the covers…

_**The Next Day…**_

Delilah and her best friend Alan Humphries were sitting down on the bleachers while everyone else was outside running the track like a usual Wednesday. Every few moments the duo would burst into laughter. After the two calmed from their laughing fit Delilah was the first to speak.

"So Al how are things with you _'lover' _Eric?" She asked, winking as she put emphasis on lover. Alan blushed darkly and shoved her playfully.

"He's not my lover and we aren't together! We're just friends, besides that I know he isn't interested in me, because he sleeps with all these girls and I'm just an after thought." Alan's playful smile disappeared and turned into a sad frown. Delilah nudged his leg carefully so she wouldn't hit his ankle.

"Hey…Don't say stuff like that! Maybe he's just trying to process his feelings for you. I know they are there because I've seen the way he looks at you. Now then, you promised you'd tell me what the bloody hell happened to your ankle!" She smiled brightly changing the subject. Alan smiled and began explaining.

"Well…I was running at the track meet and one of Sebastian's little buddies came up and tripped me, so I face planted on the track and twisted my ankle." Alan managed to hold a weak smile through the short tale but she could tell he was pretty pissed. Track was really important to Alan even though his strange condition got in the way he still works his hardest to win.

"Who was it?" Delilah asked.

"I think it was—" Alan was cut off by the chatter of the guys reentering the gymnasium. Eric smiled as he came up to us.

"Thanks for watchin em for me Deli!" Eric smirked as he used Delilah's nickname 'Deli'.

"Eriiic! I thought I told you not to call me 'Deli'!" Delilah pouted. Eric chuckled as he helped Alan up off the bleachers. Suddenly Sebastian entered the gym; he had his shirt slung over his shoulder. His pale but well toned chest delicately dotted with beads of sweat. _'Must've been in first place for today's track meet?' _Delilah pondered. She hadn't known she was staring at Sebastian until he was right in front of her.

"Ahem?" Sebastian cleared his throat and she looked up into his eyes. Scarlet met violet.

"Y-yes? Is something the matter?" Delilah managed to choke out. Sebastian looked down at her and smirked a he leaned down close to her ear.

"I understand I'm very attractive, but you know it's terribly rude to stare at people." He whispered in her ear. Delilah's face turned beat red as Sebastian straightened up and walked out but not before nodding at Eric.

"Maybe I should inform your boyfriend Faustus about your little staring and wild imagination?" He threw over his shoulder, chuckling as he left the gym. Eric and Alan turned their attention to the now frozen and embarrassed girl.

"Delilah? Are you okay?" Alan asked first. She shook her head and came to her senses.

"I am not dating Claude! And I wasn't fantasying about that jackass either!" Delilah shrieked. The boys chuckled and ushered her to follow them, she nodded and grabbed hers and Alan's things for their next class.


End file.
